Puck - Lauren Beziehung
Die Puck - Lauren Beziehung, auch genannt Luck oder Pizes, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Lauren Zizes und Noah Puckerman. Überblick Puck verbrachte 24 Stunden in einem Dixi-Klo und Lauren rettete ihn. Er dachte sie sei ein Engel. So fand Puck das zwölfte Mitglied für die New Directions, weil Kurt auf die Dalton Academy gewechselt ist und sie ein neues Mitglied benötigten. Sie stimmt der ganzen Sache nur zu, wenn sie Cadbury Creme Eggs und "sieben Minuten im Himmel" mit ihm bekommt. Sie nennt ihn einen schlechten Küsser und nutzt nicht die vollen sieben Minuten, was Pucks Interesse an ihr steigert. In Liebeslied zum Leid verrät Puck, dass er in Lauren verliebt ist. In Das Purple-Piano Project kommt die plötzliche Trennung der beiden. Lauren sagt, dass der Glee Club nicht mehr in ihren "Cool-Faktor" passt und er nicht traurig sein solle. Staffel Zwei 'Ungeküsst' Lauren ist bei der Performance von Puck und Artie zu sehen und knurrt in seine Richtung. 'Neue Welten' thumb|left|Puck stellt Lauren als neues Mitglied vorPuck hat den Auftrag, ein neues Mitglied für die New Directions zu finden, jedoch scheitern seine Versuche und er wird von seinen Football-Kameraden, die er ebenfalls gefragt hat, in ein Dixieklo geperrt. Er verbringt 24 Stunden darin, bis Lauren Zizes ihn rausholt. Als er sie sieht, denkt er sie sei ein Engel und fragt sie, ob sie den New Directions beitritt. Sie stimmt unter der Bedingung zu, dass sie Cadbury Creme Eggs und "sieben Minuten im Himmel" mit ihm bekommt. Ihr Kuss dauert jedoch nur 3 Minuten, da sie meint, dass Puck ein schlechter Küsser sei, hält aber ihr Wort und tritt den New Directions bei. Bei der Performance von Dog Days Are Over tanzen Puck und Lauren auf freundlicher Eben miteinander. 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' Als Lauren auf dem Knie von Santa sitzt, fragt sie diesen nach Pucks Liebe und meint, dass er ein "Fuchs" sei. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' Puck sitzt im Unterricht und beobachtet Lauren dabei, wie sie die Süßigkeiten isst, die er ihr gethumb|Der sieben Minuten im Himmel-Kussschenkt hat. Sie droht ihm damit, ihn zu verprügeln, sollte er sie noch mal anstarren, doch Puck gesteht in seinem Voice-Over, dass er sich bereits in Lauren verliebt hat, weil sie wohl das einzige Mädchen ist, das er nicht haben kann. Er will am Valentinstag mit ihr ausgehen, doch sie lässt sich nicht so einfach darauf ein, da sie umworben werden thumb|left|200px|Puck bittet Lauren mit ihm auszugehenmöchte. Puck singt mit Hilfe der anderen Jungs für Lauren Fat Bottomed Girls, doch ist sie von der Performance überhaupt nicht angetan, da sie sie beleidigend findet. Santana ist eifersüchtig auf Lauren und konfrontiert sie, wobei es zu einer Prügelei zwischen den beiden kommt. Puck, der mit dabei ist, fleht Lauren hinterher an, mit auszugehen, doch sie zögert nach wie vor. Er trifft sich mit ihr in der Bibliothek und sagt ihr, dass er sie so mag, wie sie ist. Er kniet sich nieder und hält ihr einen Ring Pop hiin, um sie formell zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgeht, worauf Lauren schließlich zustimmt. thumb|Im BreadstixSpäter lässt sie ihn aber sitzen, weshalb er mit einer Kellnerin rummacht. Puck spricht Lauren darauf an, warum sie ihn versetzt hat und sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie ihn mag, aber niemand ist, der mit sich spielen lässt, weswegen sie, wenn er sie wirklich gern hat, es langsam angehen. Puck willigt ein und sie verabreden sich erstmal als Freunde für den Valentinstag. Sitzen im Breadstix und sehen sich der Performance der Warblers zu Silly Love Songs, wobei sich Puck zu ihr rüberlehnt um sie zu küssen, sie jedoch spielerisch ausweicht. 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' thumb|left|Während I Know What Boys LikePuck versucht nach wie vor Lauren zu gewinnen, weswegen er nach Somebody to Love von ihr wissen will, wie er es schafft und zur Antwort erhält, dass sie es ihn wissen lässt. Als er sie dazu überredet auch ein Lied für die New Directions zu singen, geht sie später zu ihm und fragt nach Hilfe, weil sie nervös ist. Er gibt ihr den Tipp sich alle in Unterwäsche was sie während'' I Know What Boys Like'' auch macht. Sie tanzt dabei Puck an, welcher hinterher meint, wie "verdammt heiß" sie ist. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' thumb|Während Don't You Want MeMan kann sehen, wie die beiden sich bei der Performance von Blaine und Rachel mit dem Song'' Don't You Want Me, aneinander kuscheln. 'Sexy thumb|left|left Lauren küsst PuckDie beiden haben vor ein Sexvideo zu drehen um damit groß raus zukommen, aber Holly geht dazwischen und sagt, dass das nichts wird, weil sie minderjährig sind und es somit nicht legal ist. Während Landslide legt sie ihren Kopf auf Pucks Schulter und sie lächeln sich an. Im Zölibat Club sagt er, dass er Lauren liebt, wobei sie ihn, als er ihr davon erzählt, einen "Nerd" nennt. Sie küsst sie ihn und lässt ihn wissen, dass sie sich dem Club ebenfalls anschließt. Unsere eigenen Songs Puck singt Big Ass Heart als Entschuldigung für Lauren, weil sie seinen ersten Song, Fat Bottomed Girls, beleidigend fand. Davon ist sie schon mehr begeistert und genießt die Performance sichtlich. Als Puck später meint, dass sein Lieblingssong What's Going On von Marvin Gaye ist, erwidert Lauren darauf: "Puckerman, da hast du Glück". Bei den Regionals performen sie bei'' Loser Like Me'' mit. Born This Way thumb|Puck will Lauren helfenLauren will Abschlussballkönigen werden, wobei ihr Puck hilft und und sagt: "Baby, du wirst die Krone bekommen und ich werd zu deinem König". Er hält sein Wort und bricht später mit ihr in die McKinley ein, um sich Quinns Akte anzusehen, damit sie etwas gegen sie in der Hand haben. Später performen sie bei Born This Way mit. Das jüngste Gerücht Puck erwähnt, dass ihr Pärchenname "Pizes" ist und beide nicken zustimmend. Rivalen der Krone thumb|left|Puck und Lauren tanzen zusammenNach seinem Interview mit Jacob, der sagt, dass Lauren die Hosen in der Beziehung anhat, ist Puck um seinen Status als böser Junge besorgt. Daher versucht er absichtlich, ihre Chance Abschlussballkönig und -königin zu werden, zu verringern, wovon Lauren aber nichts weiß. Trotz seiner Bedenken geht Puck mit ihr auf den Abschlussball, wo sie ein Abschlussballfoto von sich machen lassen und zusammen tanzen. New York! thumb|Pizes in NYDie beiden sitzen an einer Bar im Hotel und Puck versucht einen alkoholischen Cocktail zu bestellen. Jedoch kommt Mr. Schue und nimmt die beiden mit. Später sind die beiden bei der Perfromance von'' Light Up The World'' dabei. Er meint auch, dass Finn um Rachel kämpfen soll und dies ohne eine Spur von Eifersucht, wodurch man annehmen kann, dass er keinerlei Gefühle für Rachel mehr hat und Lauren wirklich liebt. Staffel Drei Das Purple-Piano Project thumb|left|Lauren macht mit Puck SchlussPuck wird von Santana angegangen, weil er Lauren nicht überreden konnte, die New Directions zu verlassen. In einer Rückblende ist zu sehen, wie sie ihm sagt, dass ihre Beziehung "geil" war, aber aufgrund dem "Debakel" bei den Nationals es der Glee Club nicht ist. Sie meint, dass ihr "Coolness-Faktor" nicht damit umgehen kann und ihr Ruf im "freien Fall" ist, weswegen sie sich von ihm trennt. Lauren teilt Puck mit, dass er nicht traurig sein soll und ihnen noch immer Subway bleibt. Staffel Vier Ladies First Lauren ist Mitglied im Zu jung, um zu verbittern-Club und erzählt, dass seit ihrer "Sache mit Puckerman" keiner mit ihr ausgehen will. Später sind die beiden auf dem Sadie Hawkins-Tanz, allerdings in jeweils anderer Begleitung. Staffel Sechs Träume werden wahr thumb|I LivedDie beiden singen und tanzen zusammen mit dem Rest der New Directions und Erwachsenen zu I Lived mit. Songs '''Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs Staffel Zwei *'Fat Bottomed Girls' (Liebeslied zum Leid) *'Somebody to Love' (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *'I Know What Boys Like' (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *'Big Ass Heart' (Unsere eigenen Songs) Staffel Sechs *'I Lived' (Träume werden wahr) Kategorie:Beziehungen